The field of microelectronics and related technologies is a rapidly expanding and innovative technological market for new products. Advances for over 50 years have fueled remarkable achievements in products that were rarely even envisioned by futurists five decades ago. Part of the rapid evolution of the products in these markets has been attributed to the incredible developments in microelectronics for computers and other logic devices. In these computers and logic devices, a primary component is a memory device for the execution of programs and storage of data.
There are two general types of data memory devices used in computers today, “non-volatile” and “volatile” memory devices. Non-volatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), and electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM). “Non-volatile” memory derives its name from the characteristic of a device that does not lose its data contents even when the electrical power to the device is removed. Volatile memory devices such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and static random-access memory (SRAM) devices are different in that the data contents rapidly dissipate when power to the devices is removed. RAM devices are used due to their ability to rapidly reiterate and accept data (read and write). The current state of RAM and ROM memory devices is such that rapid access to the information stored in such devices can be fast (i.e. <20 ns). However, conventional memory devices suffer from the necessity of a complex system of transistors to control data retention and facilitate rapid energy state switching.
A major disadvantage of RAM devices is the data stored in the memory cells of the chip is lost when power is removed. Another disadvantage is that RAM devices are relatively expensive compared to their ROM counterparts. Yet another disadvantage is that as RAM memory devices are reduced in size in order to gain higher densities of data storage, their ability to be manufactured and used with high reliability is decreasing. Thus, the necessity for increased data storage, reduced cost per unit data, increased reliability, and non-volatile storage are important characteristics that are in need of improvement.